Traditionally, an electrical motor includes a stator and a rotor rotatable relative to the stator. The rotor includes a magnet and the stator includes a set of winding wires. When an electrical current passes through the winding wires, a magnetic field is formed which then rotates the rotor relative to the stator. There are various structural designs for the electrical motor. For example, an “inner-rotor” type electrical motor has a rotor positioned generally internal to the stator. On the contrary, an “outer-rotor” type electrical motor has a rotor positioned generally external to the stator. In general, traditional electrical motors are not suitable for positioning additional rotatable components/elements therein at least because they do not have sufficient space to accommodate such components/elements. Due to a need for driving a rotatable component positioned in an electrical motor, it is beneficial to have an improved apparatus or system to address this need.